


Plans Go Wrong

by xPenguinQueenx



Series: Twice college au [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, The no jam bros have terrible luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Chaeyoung likes to think that she’s smarter than the average bear cub, but when her favorite Unnie comes to her with a ridiculous plan to win the heart of one Mina Mouyi, she can’t deny that she makes the dumb mistake of agreeing. She should have known it was going to go wrong when the flowers got stuck in the garbage disposal.--If you haven't read the first part of this story, it might not make much sense so I recommend reading that first!





	Plans Go Wrong

Chaeyoung likes to think that she’s smarter than the average bear cub, but when her favorite Unnie comes to her with a ridiculous plan to win the heart of one Mina Mouyi, she can’t deny that she makes the dumb mistake of agreeing. She should have known it was going to go wrong when the flowers got stuck in the dorm kitchen garbage disposal.

“Well,” Jeongyeon mutters, “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

Chaeyoung can do nothing except nod, pawing at the skewered petals in the sink. The older girl turns with a sheepish grin, picking at the non-existent lint on her shirt nervously. 

“I spent the last of my extra money on those.” Chaeyoung pulls out her wallet to confirm and like she expects to, she finds an assortment of dimes and nickels.

“Oh! I’m sure I have enough to help!” Jeongyeon pats her back pocket and pulls out a few bills. She ruffles past the first one dollar bill, hoping to find a something of a larger sum, but can only find the small bills. The two share a look that only other broke college students will ever be able to truly understand.

“Well, I don’t have to have flowers,” Chaeyoung ponders out loud, “Mina isn’t materialistic. Save your money for Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow at that, “What’s that supposed to mean? Nayeon _ is  _ materialistic?” Chaeyoung sends her a pointed look. “Okay, fair enough.”

“We’ll just set up the roof then.” Chaeyoung gathers the bags of lights and decorations, hoping that nothing else goes wrong.

“Right.” Jeongyeon grabs the large speaker, “Let’s do this.”

 

***

 

The next complication comes when Chaeyoung discovers that the lights they bought to place around the balcony are not the pretty, white lights that she thought they were. Jeongyeon had pulled them out of the boxes and looked on in horror. Neither of them know how Chaeyoung accidently grabbed christmas lights. Still, they decided that putting them up was the best thing to do since Chaeyoung was sure Mina would not want to be in pitch black darkness later that night.

Thankfully, the stereo worked wonderfully. Chaeyoung was sure that the stereo was the best part of the plan. She already had a playlist ready for the two of them to sing and dance to. Mina loved to dance and although Chaeyoung wasn’t nearly as graceful as the older girl, she was sure she could keep up well enough to impress her.

“Well.” Chaeyoung glances back to older girl. “I think we’re all set. Now all you have to do is lead her up here, Jeongyeon.”

She nods, “And once the two of you finally get your shit together, we work on Nayeon and I.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, “Your plan should just be kissing her, but whatever.”

Jeongyeon shoves the short girl and Chaeyoung immediately retaliates with a punch that fails to reach the other girl. Jeongyeon laughs when Chaeyoung kicks one of the empty boxes at her in mock irritation.

“I need to get going. I have a few things to finish up before I grab Mina.” Jeongyeon ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair. “Make sure you put those extra lights away, Chaengie. Wouldn’t want Mina tripping and breaking something.”

Chaeyoung hums in agreement as her gaze rests on the spare lights they left by the door. She wonders why she spent so much money on those things. The last of her money.

Oh. Right. Mina.

Chaeyoung supposes she can always keep them around for the group’s annual Christmas get together either way. She just hopes that when she pulls them out later in the year that she’ll have good memories and not any of a heart breaking rejection.

 

***

 

The last and biggest complication comes when Chaeyoung breaks Jeongyeon’s arm. 

Chaeyoung herself doesn’t snap her arm or push her over when she walks onto the roof, but it is undoubtedly her fault. She forgot to put away the extra lights even though Jeongyeon even sent a reminder text after she left. 

She had felt scared when one of the figures tripped and fell while Chaeyoung hid. And guilty. God, she felt so guilty. Not because she hurt Jeongyeon, but because she had felt so relieved when she realized it had been Jeongyeon that hurt her arm and not Mina. Some friend she it.

“Jeong?” Mina grabs her side, pulling the hurt girl’s head up from the floor.

Chaeyoung feels a stab of jealousy as Mina’s worried eyes follow Jeongyeon’s unnaturally bent arm, but she pushes that emotion aside to step to Jeongyeon’s side as well. Mina cast a surprised glance her way, but Chaeyoung, for possibly the first time in her life, ignores the girl she loves in favor of her friend.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung says, trying to make it sound as calm as possible, “We have to get you to the hospital.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, stubborn as ever. Mina seems to think the same thing and instead of acknowledging the hurt girl, reaches for her pocket and pulls out her phone. Chaeyoung runs her hand through Jeongyeon’s hair, pulling the older girl against her in hopes of offering some sort of reassurance.

Mina types in the code on Jeongyeon’s phone and Chaeyoung vaguely wonders if it’s still Nayeon’s birthday like it was the last time she needed to use her phone.

Chaeyoung hears Nayeon’s voice through the phone. Jeongyeon does too apparently.

“Don’t, Mina. She has-” Jeongyeon gasps in pain. “-has her play tonight.”

Chaeyoung figures Mina might have called Nayeon because she’s one of the only girls in the group to have her own vehicle, but she’s almost certain that she’s called her because Nayeon is the only one that Jeongyeon has ever listened to. And right now, they need Jeongyeon to stop being bull headed (Chaeyoung has never been sure if Jeongyeon gets that from Nayeon or if its the other way around) and go to the hospital.

Mina ignores Jeongyeon and eventually tells Nayeon where they are and to meet them in the parking lot. Chaeyoung figures it will take Nayeon less than five minutes to get there if she breaks all the traffic laws. Which she will.

“Let’s go.” Mina pulls the older girl up with the help of Chaeyoung. “We’re about to have an angry actress to deal with.”

 

***

 

Chaeyoung knows that the nurse that has been eyeing her and Mina for the past thirty minutes think they’re crazy. She would think the same thing if a green shrek monster came barrelling through the room holding a screaming girl with a broken arm. 

Mina notices the nurse’s gaze and silently stands, holding a hand out. It takes Chaeyoung a moment to realize that she is meant to take it.

Mina leads her outside, past the inquiring gaze of the man at the desk. She isn’t sure why Mina wants to wait in the cold dark when they could be inside where there’s heat and actual lighting, but Chaeyoung can’t find it in herself to question the Japanese girl. 

They find a bench just outside of the main doors, but it’s far enough away that the people inside can’t see them.

“Think she’ll be okay?” Chaeyoung asks once they’ve sat in silence for too long.

Mina leans over to rest her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “With Nayeon in there? No. She probably won’t come out alive.”

Chaeyoung laughs and suddenly feels so much lighter. She wonders if that was Mina’s plan or if that’s just what Mina does to her. Either way, Chaeyoung feels better.

“Hey.” Mina rolls her head to look at the younger girl. Chaeyoung feels awfully exposed when Mina looks at her like that. “What were you two doing tonight anyways?”

Chaeyoung freezes and Mina must notice because she lifts her head from Chaeyoung’s shoulder and pulls her leg onto the bench as she turns toward the short girl.

“We were just…” Chaeyoung trails off, not sure what to say.

She can’t think of any viable excuse that would make sense. She isn’t Nayeon, she isn’t an actress.

“You were just?” Mina pushes.

Chaeyoung shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “I wanted to do something for you is all.”

Mina tilts her head in that cute way that always leaves Chaeyoung on edge. She doesn’t know what to do with Mina watching her so she fidgets with her hands, hoping that her crush doesn’t pick up on her nervous habit.

But she’s Mina, so of course she does.

“Like what?” She makes a grab at Chaeyoung’s fingers, tightening her grip on them. “Tell me what is was Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung swallows her pride. “Like a date, I guess.”

Slowly, Mina’s grip on her hand loosens. “Oh.”

Chaeyoung waits, because surely Mina has more to say than  _ oh _ , but nothing else comes. Just an unnerving stare that Chaeyoung has come to relate Mina and Mina alone to. It makes her feel uneasy and so Chaeyoung does what she does best when unsure of herself. She rambles.

“I really wanted to take you somewhere nice, but I don’t really have any money and I know you don’t really like crowds so Jeong help me come up with a cheaper plan, “Chaeyoung spits out, “we set up the rooftop so there would be cute lights and a stereo so we could dance and sing and just have fun, ya know? And I got flowers too, but they didn’t make it out of the kitchen because of the garbage disposal, which probably should have been my first sign to stop this, but I didn’t and now Jeong has a broken arm.”

Mina’s expression doesn’t change once and Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to think because it’s just so Mina to listen to everything so patiently and not interrupt, but she wishes the older girl would just speak up.

Finally, Mina reacts with a tiny smile that makes Chaeyoung release a sigh of relief.

“That sounds nice,” Mina says, “We should go back after this.”

Chaeyoung startles at the words. “To the date?”

Mina hums in agreement, turning back to her original position so she can once again settle her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Chaeyoung’s breathing speeds up and once again it seems that Mina notices. The other girl pats her thigh.

“Calm down, Chaeng,” Mina whispers, “It’s just me.”

“That’s kind of the-”

The loud crash of the front doors cut Chaeyoung off.

“Let’s go!” The sudden appearance of the green covered girl starles Chaeyoung into action.

“Yes, Mom.” Chaeyoung receives an exasperated glare from Nayeon for the comment, but Mina giggles so Chaeyoung thinks it was worth it.

“Jeong, you feeling okay?” Mina glances around the shorter girl, hoping to catch her ex’s gaze.

“M’Greaat, Minari. Feelin good.” Jeongyeon stumbles into the oldest girl’s arms. “So so good.”

Nayeon seems to catch their confused glances and explains. “They gave her pain medicine. She hasn’t stopped complimenting me.”   
Jeongyeon groans, giving a large nod. “She’s so pretty. So so pretty.”

Chaeyoung can’t be sure since her skin is covered in paint, but she’s almost sure that Nayeon is blushing. She sure does look embarrassed. Mina catches her gaze and seems just as confused as Chaeyoung, but they both remain quiet and let the older two walk away.

Mina and Chaeyoung make to follow them, both baffled when Jeongyeon practically wraps herself around Nayeon.

“Wow,” Chaeyoung mutters, “She must really love her if she still thinks she’s pretty when she looks like shrek.”

Mina smacks her arm. “Stop stealing all of Tzuyu’s insults.”

 

***

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t think she’s ever felt so unconfident in her life. Usually, she plows through life as if she’s more powerful than any obstacle that she could possibly face, but right now she feels like a child during their first day of school. Uncertain of what’s to come and wholly unprepared.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Chaeyoung asks as Mina spins her.

It turns out that the stereo was indeed an amazing idea. Mina suggested a dance as soon as Chaeyoung had explained her plan. She also seemed absolutely delighted when she told the older girl that she made a playlist just for them.

“A little,” Mina giggles out.

Chaeyoung hums, quite aware of why it’s weird. The roof is still a bit of a mess from Jeongyeon’s fall. Most of the lights are on the floor now and there are wires everywhere to make sure the stereo stays hooked up. There’s also the fact that neither of them have brought up the elephant in the room. Or- on the roof. Whatever.

“Why are there christmas lights?” Mina asks after the fourth song.

Mina loops her arms around Chaeyoung, bringing her closer as the next song begins. Chaeyoung is a bit intimidated by the lack of distance, but it also extremely happy to just sway along for a few minutes. She terribly overestimated her dancing stamina and ability. 

“I got the wrong ones.” She feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, wrapping own arms around Mina’s hips.

“They’re still pretty,” Mina tells her.

Chaeyoung glances up and catches the older girl’s gaze. She doesn’t know exactly how to approach this situation, never having to ask anyone out before, but Mina watches her with a deep fondness that Chaeyoung has been accustomed to since high school. Mina’s eyes seem to say  _ it’s okay _ .

“I really like you, Minari.”

She smiles at Chaeyoung. It isn’t a smile she’s used to. It’s loud and so unlike the Mina that Chaeyoung knows, but she likes it. She wonders if Sana and Momo know about this smile. Maybe even Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung hopes they don’t. She doesn’t know if that makes her selfish or not, but she doesn't really care. She hopes that smile is meant for her and only her.

“I really like you, too.” Mina pulls her closer, resting her head on her shoulder.

Chaeyoung thinks she’d be okay with Mina staying there forever. Mina would probably agree with how much time she spends there.

“I’m just scared,“ Mina whispers into her ear, “The last time I dated someone in our little group…”   
She doesn’t continue, but Chaeyoung knows. Of course she knows. It’s one of the first things that she learned about Mina. They spent a lot of nights talking about how Mina thought she had gone and ruined their entire group. About how much Mina loved Jeongyeon despite it being so obvious that the other girl was in love with Im Nayeon. Chaeyoung thought that she would hate Jeongyeon when she first met her due to all the heartache she brought to Mina, but Jeongyeon is…. Jeongyeon. It’s impossible to have ill feelings toward the girl. She’s just always so genuine in everything she does. It’s why Chaeyoung loves her so much despite the fact that she held Mina’s heart for so long.

“I’m not Jeongyeon, Mina.” Chaeyoung hugs her tighter.

Mina sighs against her, “I know.”

The slow song ends and an energetic guitar rift fills the night air. Chaeyoung walks over to turn it off, the mood obviously too serious for such a song. When she turns back, Mina has her arms crossed, hugging herself.

“Mina?” Chaeyoung takes a step forward and holds a hand out, asking a silent question.

Mina steps forward, acknowledging the request and taking her hand.

Chaeyoung can’t help but ask, “Is that a problem? That I’m not Jeongyeon?”

It’s the one thing she’s been worried about. She could take rejection, but not if its because of one of her best friends. She’s so afraid she would be angry at them both if that was the case. Chaeyoung never has been good with her jealousy.

“No.” Mina shakes her head quite aggressively. “It’s not like that anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I love Jeong and she loves me. Just… not like that. Not anymore.”

Chaeyoung sags in relief. She doesn’t know if she would be angry if the answer was yes, but now she doesn’t have to know. It doesn't matter.

“Then-” Chaeyoung pulls Mina a bit closer, “If I asked you to, maybe, like, be my-be my girlfriend?”

Chaeyoung doesn't mean to stutter so badly, but Mina smiles, seeming to find it adorable. At least, that’s what Chaeyoung hopes.

“If you asked,” Mina pulls the girl even closer until their noses are practically touching, “I’d say yes.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t hesitate in the slightest, “Be my girlfriend then? I promise that I’ll take you out on a better date.”   
Mina, of course, let’s her finish. Still never one to cut one off. “I’d like that.” And Mina places a swift kiss to her cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on her cheek. “But I’d be fine with another date like this. As long as it’s just us, I’d be okay.

Chaeyoung nods, still quite flustered. “Yeah. Same here.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ohhh boy. I feel like I should stop writing in this universe, but I don't want to.


End file.
